


Questions Answered

by dedritt



Series: Meeting the Lions [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue has a human form, Cussing, GENDERFLUID BLACK, Genderfluid Character, Langst, angry keith, i swear it's happy towards the end, keith can be soft at times, lance is basically in the void from stranger things, mention of depressive episodes if you squint, red loves keith like a son but will never admit it, sad/depressed shiro, this came from a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedritt/pseuds/dedritt
Summary: Lance, Keith, and Shiro meet Blue, Red, and Black in their dreams, but as their human forms. They have questions, and the lions have the answers.





	1. Lance and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets Blue in his dreams.

The world is dark, devoid of anything and everything. Yet, on the ground, looks to be a thin layer of water. Lance is confused, his face revealing that as he leans over to inspect the water.

“...what the hell?” Lance quietly whispers to himself, his face becoming unfocused in the water.

“Hello?” Lance asks hesitantly into the cold air. He gets no reply.

He turns slowly in a circle, water slightly sloshing at his feet, and looks into the… void? Yeah, the void.

Lance is scared, for he can’t make out if this is real life or simply a dream. He remembers falling asleep, but not waking up. He whips his head around, panic flooding every inch of his body, “Keith!? Hunk!? Pidge!? Shiro!? Allura!? Coran!? Are you there!?” Silence is his only answer. A sob leaves his mouth, “Anyone?! Is anyone there?!”

Lances knees buckle under him, he falls hard to the ground, water soaking his shorts. He hugs his knees tightly against his chest, tears cascading down his face, sobs escaping his mouth. Lance squeezes his eyes shut to try and stop the tears but, somehow, more make their way through, falling from his face to puddle onto his knees.

After a while, he stops crying, only small whimpers leaving his mouth. Lance is exhausted from crying, all he wishes to do is lay down and die. He tries, but only soaks his shirt in the process, “Goddammit.”

Lance sits up and looks out into the darkness, “Will I ever get out of here?” No reply, like usual, but, Lance thinks he felt something coming from the direction in front of him. A pulling sensation.

Hope spikes inside of him, “Hello?” He slightly yells. The pulling sensation happens again. A faint smile appears on his face.

 _Lance. Please come here_.

A gasp leaves his mouth as the words are spoken. It’s a woman's voice, but it sounded like she spoke into his head.

Lance hesitates, what if it’s a trap?

_This is not a trap Lance, I can assure you._

Slowly, he stands up, grimacing when his shorts and shirt cling to his body. He takes a moment to collect himself before walking in the direction of the pulling sensation he felt.

Lance walks and walks, only starting to get annoyed after 7 minutes of the motion.

Then, he sees her. Blue, his old lion he used to pilot. Sadness and happiness mix when he sees her. However, as he approaches, he notices a woman standing between Blues front paws. Lance slows his approach, focussing in on the woman.

Her hair is stark white near her roots that fades into a light blue around her shoulders and finally fades into a dark blue, pooling around her waist. Her skin is tan, golden freckles splattered over the bridge of her nose and cheeks, piercing blue eyes lay above the freckles. She wears formal clothes similar to Allura, yet she is not wearing a dress. She wears a formal Altean light blue shirt and a pair of tight-fitting, light blue pants, the ends hidden in a pair of short heels. All of them have gold accents. On her shoulders lay a cloak, that falls loosely around her ankles, shimmering in an array of blues and golds.

Lance stops ten feet away from her. She smiles sweetly at him, “Hello Lance, I’m glad we finally get to meet this way.” Her voice is soothing, somehow familiar to Lance.

He takes a deep breath in to calm his anxiety, “Who are you?” His voice quivers slightly towards the end, Lance silently curses himself.

The woman chuckles, “I am your old lion, Blue.” She flashes Lance a cheeky grin, her canine teeth sharp.

Lance's mouth drops in shock, he tries to speak but only strangled noises leave his mouth.

The woman, or Blue, walks closer, stopping a foot away from Lance. He closes his mouth but still stares down at her in shock. This is Blue?!

Blue laughs, “Yes, I am Blue, or at least my human form. And before you ask, I can only appear like this in dreams. This is how I talked to my old paladin, Blaytz.” A sad smile replaces the friendly one she wore moments ago.

Lance looks at her, dumbfounded, “I-I… why… wha?” Lance scratches the side of his head, “What the fuck?” He whispers out.

“Yes, what the fuck, indeed,” Blue says, her voice full of joy.

Lance's eyes snap to hers, “Blue! You cussed!”

Blue shakes her head, the freckles on her face shimmering, “Of course I cuss, Blaytz and you were my paladins, I heard all the cussing you two did even if you never voiced it aloud.” Lance blushes.

Blue smiles kindly, “Now, Lance, I brought you here because you have some questions to ask me, do you not?”

Questions? He doesn't have any quest- well he has the one. The one question that kept him up for nights, the question that he cried because of. The question he only asked in his room, whether it be on Earth or the Castleship:

“Why did you leave me?” His voice cracks as he asks, tears welling in his eyes. He’s honestly surprised he has more tears to shed.

Lance stares at Blue intensely, she frowns, not meeting his gaze. After a moment, she gingerly takes his hand in hers, “I’m sorry, but I had too. I…” Her voice falters.

Lance scowls, but doesn't remove his hands from hers, “You had too?” Venom is laced in his voice as he spits out the words.

Tears stream down her face, falling to the ground, creating ripples in the water. Blue grips his hands tighter, “I-I had to. I never wanted to, believe me, but I and the others agreed it was time for you to continue to grow.”

Lance raises an eyebrow, “Others, who are the others?”

A sad grin develops on her face, “The human forms of Red, Green, Yellow, and Black. Dummy.” The insult holds no meaning but one, love.

He slightly smirks, “How was I supposed to know that, dummy?”

Blue lets out a short laugh before her face falls again. “I never wanted to do it, but it was time for you to go and grow more. Time for you to leave. I cried when I had to keep my particle barrier up against you. I cried for awhile honestly, but I never let Allura figure that out.

I still cry sometimes, as I am now because I know how much a person just abruptly leaving your life hurts you, Lance. It’s happened far too many times for an amazing person like you. For that, I am sorry that you believed I hated you, all I want for you is to be happy, and you still hurt from this.”

Lance and Blue are both openly crying now, their tears mixing with the water on the ground and hitting their intertwined hands.

Lance takes in a breath, “But why didn’t you tell me if you knew how much I was going to hurt?” Blue looks away again.

“Black made me. She’s very loving but also very stern. Only yesterday did she say I could tell you.” She meets his gaze, her expression steady even with tears flowing from her eyes. “Lance, I love you like a son, it hurt me to see you in such pain. All I wanted to do was comfort and say sorry, but since I couldn’t then, I’m doing so right now. Lance, you are an amazing paladin, an amazingly beautiful person. I’m sorry you had to hurt so much on Earth, but, trust me when I say this, everyone on the ship loves you. They considered you family. A brother and a nephew. Th-”

Lance cuts her off, “Woah woah, wait. Nephew?”

Blue laughs, “Coran.” Lance makes a noise of understanding.

“But they love you, I love you. If you would allow me, I would love to call you my son. And for you to forgive me.”

Her eyes burn with passion as they gaze into his. Tears still flow from his face. He loves Blue like a mother, he could never truly be made at her. “I-I, yes, I forgive you, and I would be honored to be called your son, Blue. But I’m not gonna call you mom, there’s only one woman in my heart that holds that title, Rosa McClain. I truly love you as well.”

Not even a second after he finishes speaking, Blue pulls him into a bone-crushing hug, “Oh thank you, Lance.” She whispers in his ear. They hug for a while before Blue reluctantly pulls away.

“I would love to stay and chat, Lance, but it’s time for you to wake up. Another dream, how’s it sound?” She smiles at him.

Lance smiles while wiping away tears, “Wonderful. I love you, Blue.”

“I love you too as well, Lance.” Blue fades away as Lance wakes up.

He opens his eyes to find himself in his room. Sitting up, he smiles contently, joy filling his body. He gets up and stretches, ready to tackle anything thrown in his direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Keith and Red
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @moishu, i rarely post tho  
> or on instagram @moishu, i post there more frequently :)


	2. Keith and Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets Red in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!! I'm so sorry it's taken over a month to update, I procrastinate really bad. I promise it won't take as long for the next chapter.

Keith honestly doesn’t know where he is right now. He knows it looks vaguely familiar though. It’s completely dark around him, yet somehow he can see his reflection under him. It ripples as he moves his feet. Only then does he notice that it’s water, he's wearing no shoes, and the end of his sweatpants are soaking up the water.

A groan sounds deep from within his throat, “Whhhhhy?”

Someone clears their throat from behind him. Instantly, Keith whirls around, grabbing for his knife but finding it not to be where it usually stays. Keith sneers and drops into a fighting stance.

Before him is a man who looks pissed and bored at the same time. The man has maroon hair, it curls around his ears. The tips are white, a drastic difference from the red. Shrouded behind the hair are light red eyes. The man has pale skin, a beauty mark under his left eye and one under his lip. Keith can see a couple on his neck as well. He’s wearing Altean formal wear. His shirt and pants are a deep set red, gold adorning them. His shoes look to be the color of blood, gold lining around the shoes. A cape drapes from his shoulders, cascading around his feet. The cape looks to be shifting from different colors of red, the outside trimmed in gold.

Keith goes to look at the stranger's face, stopping at his hand to see red nail polish, or is it natural?

The man takes a step towards Keith and Keith takes a step back, “Who are you?”

The man smiles, somehow looking normal on his face, “You know who I am, Kogane.”

Keith looks at him in shock, “How do you know my last name?”

The man chuckles, “I know a lot about you, Keith Akira Kogane. For starters, your birthday is during the Earth month of October on the 23rd day. Your mother left when you were a baby. You have a southern accent that you hide, but it comes out every once in awhile, resulting in your voice cracking,” The man takes a step towards Keith, “Your favorite color is purple even though you say you don’t have a favorite color. You’re lactose intolerant, yet you disregard it. Specifically, one time, your half-brother, Takashi Shirogane, told you not to drink the milk in your cup. You grabbed the cup, looked him dead in the eyes, said “fight the power”, chugged the whole glass, and then proceeded to be in the bathroom 30 minutes later.” The man is now less than a foot away from Keith, “And, lastly, you are a homosexual, meaning you romantically and sexually like males. Only one person knows, and that is Shiro.”

Keith falls hard on his ass as he tries to back away. 

The man sighs and bends down next to Keith, “I did not mean to scare you, Yellow says I act creepy when stating facts. Come on, stand up before it looks like you soiled yourself.” The red man lends him a hand.

Hesitantly, Keith grasps it. He frowns as he feels his sweatpants stick to his ass. 

“Annnd it looks like you've soiled yourself, this is why you don’t sit in water.” Red-man sighs.

Keith growls, “I wouldn’t have fallen if you hadn’t listed facts about my life, including my deepest secret.” A scowl forms on his face, “Who the hell are you anyway? And where am I?” 

The man grins, showing his sharp canines, “I am Red. The human form of the Red lion, otherwise known as your old lion. Shocking, yes.”

“This is a place we call the void. It’s quite a disturbing name but it-” Keith cuts him off.

“I know why I recognize this place! It’s like the void from Stranger Things!” A brief smile appears on Keith's face before it disappears when he looks at Red’s face.

He looks confused, “I’m not even going to ask, I’m trying to explain to you why you are here.”

Keith thinks for a moment. Can he trust this man? Can he trust what this man is about to say? 

Red huffs in annoyance, “Well? You don’t look you want to hear what I have to say. Do you wish to wa-” Keith cuts him off once again.

“I trust you.” His eyes bore into Red’s, determination shining in them.

The statement throws Red off. This boy trust him? He knows Keith trust his lion form but human? This, coming from the boy who trusts only a few set people, is quite an unforeseen turn of events.

Red raises an eyebrow at him, “And why is that, cub?” He smirks when he sees Keith scrunch his face at the word ‘cub’.

“Because I have a sense of ease with you in this form, like I had whenever I was with you in your lion form. You make me feel comfortable, and I know you care about me. Considering the bond we use to have.” Keith looks down at the water after he finishes speaking, his face flush. He moves his right foot across the water, creating ripples.

Red chuckles at his behavior. He enjoys this side of Keith. A side very few people get to experience, even himself. Sadly, when he does show this side, it’s only for brief moments.

The small smile on Red’s face falls, “I suppose we should get to business now, you’re probably still wondering why you’re here, correct?”

Keith looks up, his cheeks still slightly red, “Yeah, why am I here?”

Red hesitates for a moment, “...You have a question you wish to ask me, do you not?”

Keith ponders for a moment, “Do I?”

He has a lot of questions, but those are just about life in general. There’s only one that sticks out to him, one that’s been driving him crazy for months, “Why did you allow me to become the leader of Voltron? Why didn’t you fight to keep me, I never wanted to lead. You saw how that almost got us killed. Even then it was Lance who helped me in that moment to not get us killed.”

Similar to Keith, Red looks to the ground. He is met with his reflection, a reflection that is never constant, a reflection that ripples as the water ripples. He doesn’t know how to answer this question. Not without Keith becoming angry at him, at least.

Finally, he looks up, meeting Keith's questioning eyes, “Black told me to. At the time, she wanted you and Lance to grow, as did I. However, I did not wish to see my cub go.”

Keith knits his eyebrows, “But you could’ve fought for me. I know you’re stubborn as fuck, considering how you were the first time we met.” He’s angry that’s for sure.

Red sighs, “I had to make sure you were the right paladin.” He winces after he speaks, for he did not choose the right choice of words.

Keith’s voice grows in volume, “Right paladin? When did I not become the right paladin? Was I ever the right paladin, Red?!”

Keith watches as Red keeps a neutral face, yet a tear slowly rolls down his cheek. It falls to the water, somehow barely making a ripple. Only a few more tears fall before Red is able to make them stop, “I never wanted to let you go. I didn’t want you to think I was just leaving you in the dust like your mother. I know you don’t trust people easily.” He takes a shaky breath, “I know what it’s like for someone you trust leave. It hurts deeply, a mental wound that leaves you untrustworthy.” He pauses, allowing Keith to process his words.

A tic passes, “Red, I-I don’t know what to say. I’m still mad for some reason.” Keith awkwardly rubs his hands.

Red sighs and places his hands on his hands on Keiths shoulders, looking down at his former paladin, “Because I have yet to give you clarification. I never wanted to let you, my cub, go. I know how you feel and work. I had to follow Blacks idea to let you grow, as well as Lance. You are a dear person to me, just like Alfor was.” Red smiles at Keith, “You are my cub, my child. There comes a time whenever a parent has to watch their child leave and grow on their own. That is what the others and I collectively agreed with you and Lance. The two of you have grown greatly away from Blue and I. You’re not gonna hear me say this often but, I love you, Keith. I dearly love you.”

Keith has tears rolling down his face as he looks to Red with an open mouth, “Red, this is so, so…” He is at a loss for words.

Red laughs, “Unlike me? Yes, I do have emotion, you know?” 

Keith nods as he puts his head on Reds shoulder. The latter huffs a laugh and pulls his cub into a hug, “Sadly, it’s time for you to wake up, cub. Got a big mission today. We’ll speak sometime in another dream.”

His former paladin looks him in the eyes, a rare, soft smile traced on his lips, “Yeah, we will.”

Red fades away as Keith's room at the Marmora base comes into focus. He sits up, slightly groggy from his dream. Wait, was it a dream? He can’t tell.

He rubs his eyes, only to find the skin damp, damp as if he was crying. He glances down to his ankles. The ends of his sweatpants are wet as well. 

“So it wasn’t a dream,” He smiles again and begins to get ready for his mission, light on his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Shiro and Black
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @moishu, i rarely post tho  
> or on instagram @moishu, i post there more frequently :)


End file.
